Supplices et Suppliques d'une Sorcière
by DarkFolies
Summary: Sirius Black et Remus Lupin mènent une vie remplie de bonheur. De leur union subviendra une magnifique petite fille. Retrouvez son aventure et sa romance avec Severus Snape ! HPDM en fond.
1. Chapitre 0: Douce jeunesse

**Titre :** Supplices et Suppliques d'une Sorcière

 **Auteur :** DarkFolies

 **Rating :** M (pour langage, scènes explicite et détails de scènes violentes)

 **Disclaimer :** Tout à notre chère J. , et rien à moi (à part le nouveau personnage et les modifications d'intrigues) !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Cette histoire contient une relation homosexuelle, donc toutes personnes qui ne supportent pas, passez votre chemin merci.

Voilà le tout premier chapitre d'une toute nouvelle fanfiction, que j'avais déjà ébauché auparavant maladroitement, mais qui me tenait trop à cœur pour ne pas l'écrire. J'ai décidé d'y mettre un tenant plus tragique. Ceci est un re-upload.

 **Nda 2 :** J'ai republié le prologue pour raison d'erreurs typographiques.

Je conserve les noms et termes anglais, à savoir :

 **Rémus Lupin/Lunard → Remus Lupin/Mumus/Moony**

 **Sirius Black/Patmol → Sirius Black/Padfoot/Paddy**

 **James Potter/Cornedrue → James Potter/Prongs**

 **Peter Pettigrew/Quedver → Peter Pettigrew/Wormtail**

 **Drago Malefoy → Draco Malfoy**

 **Severus Rogue/Servillus (par les Maraudeurs)→ Severus Snape/Snivellus/Snivelly (par les Marauders)**

 **Mme Pomfresh → Mrs Pomfrey**

 **Poudlard → Hogwarts**

 **Poudlard Express → Hogwarts Express**

 **Gryffondor → Gryffindor**

 **Poufsouffle → Hufflepuf**

 **Serdaigle → Ravenclaw**

 **Serpentard → Slytherin**

J'en rajouterai au moment si j'en trouve d'autre.

En espérant avoir la foi de faire aboutir ce projet cette fois-ci ! Enjoy !

RLSBRLSBRLSB

Le jeune homme brun tenait la main de son amant qui était en face de lui, sans savoir quoi dire ni faire. Après tout, la demande qu'il venait d'exprimer n'était pas rien. Ce dernier attendit donc simplement, examinant la lueur pensive dans le regard de son vis-à-vis, qui gardait la tête baissée et les yeux rivés vers le sol. Il détailla pour la énième fois ce visage qu'il trouvait si harmonieux, si tendre mais à la fois si volontaire. Les yeux du plus grand embrassèrent les cicatrices qui ornaient si délicatement la peau de son compagnon, que lui trouvait affreuses, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il était un monstre.

Cepandant, ses amis et sa moitié faisaient tout pour lui rendre la vie plus facile et l'empêchait de déprimer. Il se trouvait horrible, inuhmain et pour lui sa maigreur et sa timidité n'arrangeaient les choses en rien. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment son amant pouvait le trouver beau, ou même regardable.

Pourtant ce dernier était entrain de se nourrir une fois de plus de celui qu'il appellait sa magnificence, tellement il appréciait ses joues rosées, sa bouche pleine et désirable, son nez en trompette, ses cheveux fins tellement il ne pouvait pas se passer des yeux bleus et de ce regard intelligent, vif et inimitable, qui pourtant devanaient dorés au 'Moment' de chaque mois.

Le brun adorait le visage de son amoureux, comme il adorait son être tout entier. Il était en admiration devant son âme si pure, son esprit érudit, sa patiente d'argent et son cœur d'or. Il chérissait son corps, qu'il trouvait si beau, si magnifique, grâcieux et attirant. Ce corps même qu'il ne pouvait cessait de toucher. C'est pour cela que son pouce caressait tendrement sa paume, et ses doigts qu'il connaissait si bien à force de les avoir entre ses mains, s'accrochaient aux siens dans une demande muette de ne pas le lâcher et, plus subjectivement, de ne pas l'abandonner. Inquiet par l'absence de prise de parole, mencaçant de faire dévier cette discussion, le fougueux adolescent rompit le silence.

« Tu sais, je dis ça, mais tu n'es pas obligé du tout... haem, écoutes... ce n'est pas parce que tu m'aimes que tu dois céder à tous mes caprices !

\- Oui !

\- Hein ? De quoi ?

\- Oui, se reprit-il. Je veux venir emménager avec toi. » Son compagnon venait de lui annoncer la réponse qu'il avait espéré entendre depuis déjà des semaines.

« Tu es sûr ? Je ne dis pas ça pour te forcer, je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise... Seulement, j'avais pensé... On va bientôt savoir les résultats de nos ASPICS, cela implique que nous devrons quitter Hogwarts... et commencer... nos vies en tant qu'adultes...

\- Je. Veux. Emménager. Avec. Toi.

\- Oh je t'aime, je t'aime, mais qu'est-ce que je t'aime ! Il le prit sans crier gare par la taille, le faisant tournoyer dans les airs, pour le reposer ensuite.

\- Je le sais que tu m'aimes ! Moi aussi triple idiot ! » Son petit-ami lui administra une légère tape dans les côtes, sourire taquin aux lèvres sous sa moustache qui était à présent sa signature.

« Hey, c'est pas gentil ça ! Reprit le fluet adolescent, qui fut ensuite coupé par son interlocuteur.

\- JAMES ! LILY ! Cria-t-il en tournant la tête vers le fond du couloir. Ramenez-vous, le loup-garou veut emménager chez moi ! Héhé... » Sa silhouette sportive s'éclipsa vivement, comme à son habitude, de devant la vue de celui qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait courant pour rattrapper le couple qui s'apprêtait à tourner à l'angle du corridor menant au Grand Hall.

En retrait, le Gryffindor souriait devant le caractère impétueux du brun, toujours prêt à faire une bêtise. Et à présent, il se demandait si il ne venait pas d'en faire une, de bêtise. Mais pouvait-on considérer que décider de vivre avec sa moitié était une erreur ? _Absolument pas..._ se reprit-il.

Le châtain aux yeux bleus vit s'approcher la dite moitié à vive allure, et lui bondir dessus pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le rouge et or n'attendit pas pour répondre au baiser de son homologue, et il passa ses bras autour du cou offert devant lui.

« Bon, vous venez les canidés ?

\- Mwoui cha va on a' 'ive ! » Cria Sirius à James, contre la bouche de Remus encore collée à lui. Ce dernier s'écarta en éclatant de rire, ce rire franc et joyeux qui remplissait à chaque fois le beau brun d'une joie immense, sentant une bouffée d'amour pur parcourir son cœur et tout son être. C'est ainsi que le jeune Black s'empara une nouvelle fois de la main du jeune Lupin, l'entraînant pour rejoindre ses amis qui s'étaient stoppés pour les attendre. Pendant qu'ils parcouraient les dalles de pierres, Remus se laissa submerger par ses souvenirs qui semblaient voguer sur son sourire indécrochable. Oui, il se souvenait parfaitement de la première rencontre avec son compagnon...

FLASH-BACK :

 _« Tu viens, James ?_

 _\- Oui, j'arrive, j'arrive..._

 _\- Tu dis ça mais tu restes planté là à LA regarder ! L'accusa-t-il d'un doigt moqueur._

 _\- Quoi ? Qui ça ?_

 _\- Roh, fais pas l'idiot, tu sais très bien de qui je parle !_

 _\- M-mais n-non, c-c'est pas vrai, je... je ne la regarde pas du tout..._

 _\- HA ! Tu viens à l'instant de prouver que tu savais très bien de qui je parlais ! Allez, ramènes-toi ! » Le petit brun se dépêcha pour grimper dans le Hogwarts Express, le moyen de transport le plus... légal pour accéder au collège d'Hogwarts, tout rouge pimpant, tout feu tout flammes, comme s'il était à l'image des premières années survoltées._

 _Pourtant, le jeune garçon à la crinière bouclée ressorti un instant plus tard, la moitié du corps dépassant du seuil, sa main droite solidement agrippée aux côtés de la porte du wagon - gênant les derniers élèves qui cherchaient à accéder à leur voiture par la même occasion._

 _« Bon, James, tu te grouilles ?! Je vais pas t'attendre pendant trois Gallions et demi ! C'est bon, on le sait qu'elle est jolie, avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux verts !_

 _\- Pff... Rabat-joie... » Son ami, un nid de corneille brun sur la tête et des lunettes rondes posées sur le nez, soupira et se soumit enfin à grimper, penaud, dans le train qui allait quitter le quai 9 ¾._

 _Ils marchaient déjà depuis deux wagons et demi, cherchant des compartiments vides – car il était évidemment exclus qu'il fussent séparés - quand l'énamouré demanda à son camarade :_

 _« Tu sais son nom ?_

 _\- Hein ? A qui ?_

 _\- A Merlin tiens !_

 _\- Bah non, chais pas, comment veux-tu que j'saches moi ? J'en sais pas plus sur elle que toi !_

 _\- J'en sais rien, t'aurais p'têtre pu la croiser ou en entendre parler ?_

 _\- Tu rigoles là j'espère ! Tu crois vraiment qu'avec ma famille de tarés, qui me tiennent enfermé dans la NÔÔÔBLE-MÂÂISOON-DES-BLAAAACK, je peux rencontrer des gens ?_

 _\- J'disais juste ça comme ça moi tu sais..._

 _\- Tiens ! Il ne reste plus que ce compartiment... tu viens ? Dit-il en ouvrant la porte coulissante._

 _\- Vu qu'il ne reste que ça et que je ne veux pas que tu ne restes pas avec moi, allons-y... »_

 _Pourtant les deux camarades n'avaient pas fait attention à la frêle silhouette qui se tassait à l'extrémité de la banquette, comme si il cherchait à s'applatir sur la fenêtre qui filtrait les rayons du soleil._

 _C'est le cadet Black qui remarqua la timide présence en premier._

 _« Oh... bonjour... nous ne te dérangeons pas, j'espère ? » Le petit garçon fluet leva la tête et un agréable sourire – bien que timide – illumina son visage, encore emprisonné dans ce que l'on pourrait qualifier d'enfantin._

 _« Non, non, bien sûr que non... » Il se serra encore plus si c'était possible contre la vitre du Hogwarts Express, et chercha des affaires invisibles pour essayer de les enlever, pour permettre aux deux nouveaux arrivants de s'asseoir à leur aise. Mais cette tentative ne fut pas très fructueuse. Les deux camarades pleins de vie s'installèrent (en prenant leurs aises bien entendu) en continuant de parler de la mystérieuse fille._

 _« Je... je crois que son nom est... Lily Evans. » Un silence parcourut toute la cabine. Puis une voix hystérique s'exprima._

 _« Mon dieu il connaît son nom mon dieu il connaît son nom oh merci oh merci comment je peux faire pour te remercier ?! » Le garçon aux lunettes s'était penché en avant, avait joint ses mains et regardait son interlocuteur avec des yeux brillants._

 _« Heu... je sais... p..._

 _\- Oh James, laisse-le tranquille un peu ! C'est quoi ton nom ?_

 _\- Remus Lupin... Et... et vous ?..._

 _\- Moi, c'est Sirius Black ! Annonça fièrement le brun en se pointant de son pouce. Et l'imbécile que tu vois en face, là, c'est James Potter._

 _\- Enchanté..._

 _\- Et... tu sais dans quelle Maison elle va aller ?!_

 _\- James, laisse-le tr..._

 _\- Non non, ce n'est rien. Non, j'en ai aucune idée. Sûrement que son ami va atterir à Serpentard. En vrai, je n'en sais trop rien. » A ces mots, le visage de Sirius se rembrunit._

 _« Oui, d'ailleurs, Snape m'a ignoré. Je voulais bien être son ami, et lui il m'a repoussé._

 _\- Quel veracrasse..._

 _\- Ça tu l'a dit, James..._

 _\- On aurait dit qu'il était aveugle ! Personne ne résiste au charme du GRAND Sirius Black, mais non lui il a bel et bien décidé de m'ignorer ! Tu te rends compte, Jay ?! » Et pendant qu'ils partaient dans de grandes envolées lyriques, le petit garçon contre la fenêtre sentit son cœur s'emballer, tapant fort dans sa cage thoracique à presque l'en décrocher. Lui non plus, il n'avait pas résisté au charme du grand Sirius Black..._

FIN FLASH-BACK

Enfin... il était tombé éperdument amoureux du cadet Black dès le premier regard, alors qu'à cet âge, il n'était pas même en mesure de déterminer son orientation sexuelle, ou même être certain que ses sentiments perdureraient. Et pourtant, maintenant, ils allaient partager leurs vies tous les deux. Se rendant compte qu'il était un peu à la traîne, le jeune homme pressa le pas, pour se retrouver avec un bras autour de sa taille et un baiser sur la tempe. Qu'il était heureux...


	2. Chapter 1 : Une hôte inattendu

**Titre :** Supplices et Suppliques d'une Sorcière

 **Auteur :** DarkFolies

 **Rating :** M (pour langage, scènes explicite et détails de scènes violentes)

 **Disclaimer :** Tout à notre chère J. , et rien à moi (à part le nouveau personnage et les modifications d'intrigues) !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Cette histoire contient une relation homosexuelle, donc toutes personnes qui ne supportent pas, passez votre chemin merci.

Voilà le tout premier chapitre d'une toute nouvelle fanfiction, que j'avais déjà ébauché auparavant maladroitement, mais qui me tenait trop à cœur pour ne pas l'écrire. J'ai décidé d'y mettre un tenant plus tragique.

Je conserve les noms et termes anglais.

Ceci est un re-upload.

RLSBRLSBRLSB

Des frissons lui parcourent une toute dernière fois l'échine et il cria d'une voix fatiguée d'avoir trop hurlé.

Ses muscles étaient endoloris d'avoir trop fourni d'efforts et son ryhtme cardiaque était effrené.

Pourtant il eut l'impression d'avoir partagé la meilleure partie d'amour avec son compagnon.

"Mumus... on est fous de faire ça avant la transformation..." S'enquit une voix étouffée par un oreiller. "On est vraiment fous, oui... Mais Paddy, tu te rends compte, j'aurais pu te blesser !

\- Mais non... arrête de t'en faire ! J'ai confiance en toi, et avec ton traitement je ne risque _absolument_ rien ! Et puis... c'était vraiment trop bon...~" Minauda le brun. "Espèce d'obsédé !

\- Hé ! C'est pas moi qui me hurlait de me prendre plus fort malgré les trois orgasmes ravageurs que je t'ai donné ~ !

\- Méchant mari..." Se moqua gentiment le lycanthrope. Son vis-à-vis éclata d'un rire franc et chaleureux. Il s'était redressé pour admirer son compagnon en pleine phase post-coïtale.

Ses yeux vifs et taquins se posèrent un instant sur les joues rougies, pour remarquer la fine pellicule de sueur. Les iris bleus finirent leur course sur le regard perdu du châtain. Mais ce qui l'attira le plus fut ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses qui appelaient tant de baisers. Il ne put donc s'empêcher de les embrasser tendrement en prenant le visage du loup-garou en coupe.

"Je t'aime mon loup... Souffla le brun.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Siri..."

RLSBRLSBRLSB

L'animagus était particulièrement harrassé et nerveux. Il avait passé toute une journée éreintante à nettoyer et réaménager de fond en comble sa maison du 12 square Grimmaud.

Il n'avait pas eu le coeur de l'effectuer antérieurement, quand bien même son mari s'était installé avec lui, et avait renouvellé plusieurs fois la proposition de faire le tri dans cette grande et vieille maison.

Cependant, faire le tri signifiait ressasser les souvenirs de son enfance, des souvenirs douloureux qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter.

Parfois, être un Gryffindor ne suffisait pas à faire face à des plaies lointaines, que l'on reverrait après les avoir enfouies et mises sous clef. Et ceci même si elles n'étaient plus que des flashs, des images, des odeurs ou des sensations brumeuses.

En second plan, il était nerveux car la pleine lune était prévue pour ce soir. L'impétueux jeune adulte aurait dû ne rien ressentir de particulier, car il avait à présent l'habitude et la capacité à gérer cet épisode plus facilement. Néanmoins, la fatigue avait le don de le stresser.

En dernier lieu, le cadet Black était impatient, car son amant allait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre. C'était le week-end à partir de ce soir ! Remus était allé passer quelques jours chez les parents de Tonks, qui l'avait adopté comme leur propre fils.

Leurs vieux amis, James et Lily Potter, viendraient également passer ces deux jours de repos avec eux. Il paraissait qu'ils avaient quelque chose d'important à leur annoncer... et le jeune homme se demandait bien ce que cela pourrait être.

Enfin bref ! Il avait réussi à tout nettoyer ! La maison grise et sombre restait toujours grise et sombre hélas, mais au moins, elle était propre. Malgré tout ça, Sirius s'ennuyant en cette froide journée de janvier, il en avait profité pour préparer le dîner et ainsi faire une surprise à son mari. Il dénoua l'attache de son tablier – il était inscrit au centre "Call me Mr. Black-Lupin" – qu'il plia en quatre et déposa sur le plan de travail de la grande cuisine.

L'animagus ajusta sa chemise à rayures qu'il déboutonna un peu plus – il ne ratait jamais une occasion d'exposer ses nombreux tatouages et son corps de rêve. Et oui, après tout, un Black n'était pas un Black sans orgueil. Même si... ce n'était pas tout à fait faux.

Il en retroussa les manches, et vint s'appuyer contre le rebord en marbre de l'évier, jambes croisées et bras tendus permettant de le soutenir un peu plus. Il souffla bruyemment pour évacuer le léger mal de crâne qui menaçait de pointer, et passa une main lasse dans sa crinière bouclée.

Son regard embué de fatigue se posa nonchalemment sur la pièce à vivre de la maison des Black. Elle était, comme le reste de la bâtisse, aménagée dans des couleurs allant du gris clair au noir, passant par différent tons de bleus pétrole, tirant parfois sur le vert bouteille – ou vert Slytherin, tout dépend de quel point de vue l'on se place. Le style était plutôt de bon goût, malgré la vieillesse apparante des meubles, qui renforçaient cette impression de grisaille bleuâtre qui reposait, certes, mais à la longue, déprimait. Malgré les immenses fenêtres, le soleil ne filtrait que très peu, accentuant encore plus l'atmosphère pesante qui avait autrefois été imprégnée de magie noire.

Ses pupilles embrassèrent du regard le long et étroit corridor qui menait à la lourde porte d'entrée. Celle-ci était protégée de divers sortilèges – au cas où des intrus, comme par exemple sa cousine détraquée Bellatrix, veuille lui rendre visite. Une lueur joyeuse et enfantine illumina son visage quand il entendit le grincement qu'il connaissait si bien, et il couru pour acceuillir celui qui partageait sa vie.

"Bonsoir mon petit mari que j'aaiiiime ~ !" Minauda le maître de maison. Le-dit petit mari lui répondit... _aimablement_. "Grmph...

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ~ ?

\- Mmh...

\- Tu es content de me voir ~ ?

\- Rmff...

\- Tu as faim ~ ?

\- ...

\- Tu as soif ~ ?

\- ...

\- Tu as sommeil ~ ?" Devant l'enchaînement des questions de l'animagus, le jeune homme _un poil_ – attention, juste un poil, pas deux ni trois – efféminé se contentait de garder le silence et de le... contempler d'un air parfaitement _blazé_. Il balança son lourd sac dans les bras de son compagnon, qui les avait ouverts pour l'enlacer, ainsi que son long manteau – un peu miteux – que le brun reçut allègrement en pleine poire. Il ne s'en formalisa aucunement.

"Regarde ! J'ai préparé ton plat préféré ! De la daube de boeuf !" S'enquit le cadet Black, pas le moins du monde perturbé, en rangeant soigneusement les affaires de son époux sur le porte-manteau qui brillait comme un sou neuf – un véritable exploit.

"Je t'ai mis dans la purée une noisette et demi de beurre demi-sel et la moitié d'un sachet de gruyère ! Ça te vas ~ ?" Pour toute réponse, le loup-garou s'attabla et engloutit sa copieuse assiette en trois minutes chrono – Sirius s'étonnait encore que malgré l'appétit gargantuesque de son amoureux, ce dernier restait toujours aussi mince.

"Doucement mon loup, tu vas t'etouffer !" Ce à quoi le-dit loup argumenta d'un simple regard désabusé avant de détourner la tête pour se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait. Soudain, il se redressa, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il s'exclama :

" Merlin mais tu as fais le ménage !

\- Eh ouiii ~... Qui c'est le plus chouette des maris ?" Il tendit la bouche en coeur, courbant le dos, pour recevoir un baiser, mais son compagnon l'ignora superbement.

" Et tu as fais toute la maison ?

\- Tout tout tout ! Même la cave et le grenier – c'était d'ailleurs les parties les plus retordes..." Bougonna le beau brun. " Lundi je m'attaquerai au jardin !" S'écria-t-il, les yeux pétillants, s'étant redressé en une allure fière, son poing venant cogner son thorax.

" C'est fantastique !

\- Je te l'avais dit... c'est moi le meilleur ~ ...

\- Mais attends... Oh, je te connais ! Fénéant comme tu l'es, je pari que le seul effort que tu as fourni a été de lever ton royal séant du canapé, monter les escaliers, lever ta baguette et utiliser ta langue !" S'exclama malignement le châtain en le pointant du doigt.

"Hm... en effet... je... pourrai bien utiliser ma langue... sur quelque chose qui t'es plus... _personnel_..." Avait-il murmuré tout près de l'oreille du jeune Lupin, de sa voix rauque et basse qui l'avait fait chavirer tant de fois. Le lycanthrope rougit immanquablement.

" Pourtant je t'assures que tu as tort ! Bien sûr que des fois, je me suis servi de ma baguette pour tout ce qui était trop conséquent ou retirer des mauvais sorts par-ci par-là, mais sinon j'ai TOUT fais à la main ! Je t'ai même bousillé dix éponges et quatre serpillères !

\- Mwhoooo..." Minauda le lycan, moue adorable vissée au visage. "Je crois bien, dit-il en se levant et se plaçant face à son mari, que tu mérites... une récompense pour tout ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui..." Une lueur lubrique s'alluma brusquement dans ses yeux et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de frémir d'anticipation de la tête au pieds, ni d'arrêter les derniers frissons qui assaillèrent son bas-ventre.

Remus combla les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, doucement, comme si son compagnon était sa proie ou la plus délicieuse des friandises. Il s'humecta les lèvres de sa langue fine et rosée, et il le fit avec plaisir d'autant plus qu'il savait que le regard de son brun était vrillé sur sa bouche. Sa langue taquine vint retracer le chemin de sa jugulaire, sa bouche suçotant tendrement la peau sucrée de son époux. Ses dents mordillèrent le lobe d'oreille de l'animagus, qui laissa échapper un grognement. Les mains du plus petit vint glisser entre le col très ouvert de la fameuse chemise à rayures. Le possesseur de cette-dite chemise rejetta la tête en arrière et gémit indécemment quand les doigts de son amant pincèrent un de ses tétons.

Les mains du châtains finirent leur course folle sur la bosse conséquente qui déformait son jean, et l'homme aux longues boucles brunes se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un nouveau bruit. Le lycanthrope ricana quand il défit les boutons du pantalon qu'il baissa d'un coup au niveau des chevilles. Plantant son regard emplit de lubricité dans celui perdu dans l'extase de son amoureux, il déposa sa bouche coquine sur son caleçon. Par réflexe, les reins du brun bondirent pour venir à la rencontre des lèvres inquisitrices. Sans que l'animagus ne s'en rende compte, l'homme à genoux avait embrassé son sexe sans ménagements.

La langue velouté lécha tout juste la tête, rendant Sirius presque fou de frustration. La caresse était tellement légère, mais tellement présente qu'en laissant bouger ses hanches, le brun fit comprendre à son amant qu'il voulait plus.

"Remus... s'il te plaît... s'il... te... plaît..." Alors, sans prévenir, ce dernier exauça son voeu, le prenant dans sa bouche. Leurs chaleurs se complétaient, et c'était à se demander si c'était la bouche de Remus ou la virilité de son compagnon qui grimpait le plus en température. La main du loup-garou, volubile, se balada un peu partout sur la peau hâlée du cadet Black. Le concerné laissait échapper des râles de plaisir, car maintenant Lupin entamait des lents aller-retours, l'acceuillant dans sa gorge jusqu'à la garde.

La douce torture se stoppa net quand le tatoué agrippa ses doigts dans les fins cheveux de sa moitié pour l'inciter à épouser un rythme effréné. La victime ne trouva rien à redire à cette requête, car sa poitrine grogna, envoyant des vibrations dans le membre de Sirius, qui ne put résister et se libéra sans plus attendre dans la bouche de son compagnon. Ce dernier se pourlécha les lèvres après s'être retiré. Il avait l'air d'un loup repus.

Le jeune homme regarda celui qu'il aimait, ses membres encore tremblotants et son visage toujours perdu dans la luxure. D'un coup de baguette, Remus lança un _Recurvite_ et replaça tous les vêtements de son mari pour lui épargner cette tâche. Une fois que le gâté fut complètement remit de ses émotions, il se rendit compte d'une chose.

"Mais... et toi ?

\- Oh ? Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en suis occuppé.

\- ... Ah." Le lycan sourit tendrement et, posant sa paume sur une des joues rougies, déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme si, au moindre geste trop brusque, il pouvait se briser en mille morceaux. Ce qui, d'habitude, était possible d'arriver pour lui-même.

Une lueur pâle inonda lugubrement tout le salon. Les deux habitants tournèrent vers la fenêtre.

"Oh non... Rem', je suis désolé... J'aurai dû prévoir...

\- Je t'aime, Sirius." Lança Remus, se tournant résolument vers l'astre blanc pendu bien haut sur la robe noire, se résignant à souffrir encore une fois. Il attendit les battements de son coeur humain s'emballer, sa respiration s'accéler et sentir tout son corps écartelé, comme à l'accoutumance.

Il attendit encore. Il pouvait percevoir parfaitement la tension de son époux derrière lui qui se sentait obligé de l'aider, mais qui assistait à ce spectacle horrible et qui, il le savait, le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Il attendait toujours. Il était persuadé qu'il pouvait percevoir quelques sanglots étouffé de son brun.

Toujours et encore. Ses yeux étaient vissés sur la lumière mais dans le vague.

Encore un peu.

Mais rien.

Mais ?... Non, toujours pas.

Pas une pulsation ratée, pas une douleur, rien.

Que le silence brisée par deux coeurs et respirations humaines. Il se disait que c'était le fruit de son imagination, que le temps rallongé n'était qu'une impression, mais la question de son mari lui confirma que quelque chise d'anormal était entrain de se produire.

"Remus ?... Que se passe-t-il ?...

\- Je... je ne sais pas... ce n'est pas habituel... je... comprends pas...

\- Patientons encore un peu... " Aucun des deux n'osaient bouger. Sirius glissa pour finir en tailleur sur le sol, son dos appuyé sur le canapé, bras ballant sur ses jambes croisées, mais lueur inquiète clouée au regard bleu.

Et ils attendirent. Encore longtemps. Le pendule brisait le silence angoissant de ses tic-tac réguliers. Sirius les compta, perdit le fil, recommença. Encore et encore. Il pria Gryffindor et ce vieux Merlin. Ses yeux papillonèrent, observant Remus se reculer pour se positionner juste devant lui, assis sur une chaise, avant-bras gauche étendu sur la table.

Au fil des nuages cachant la lune et des secondes qui défilaient, Morphée emporta petit à petit les deux résidents dans ses bras.

RLSBRLSBRLSB

"Hm... hein ?... Qu'est-ce que... j'fous là ?..." L'homme aux boucles brunes ouvrit péniblement les yeux, s'étirant les muscles douloureusement. Il avait un mal de reins énorme.

"Pour... pourquoi j'ai dormi par terre ?" Il releva la tête, apercvant la marque de sa tête enfoncé sur le canapé. Il se frotta les paupières de ses poings, cligna plusieurs fois des cils pour enlever le flou et l'irritation de ses muqueuses dûe aux rayons du soleil que sa pupille rétrécie au maximum encaissait difficilement.

"... 'Mumus ?..." Son amant était endormi sur une chaise, sa tête posée sur son bras, le corps penché vers la table en bois verni. Se levant, il rajusta sa chemise tordue d'un côté de son corps, essaya – en vain – de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa crinière à l'aide de sa main. Il testa la stabilité de ses longues jambes, et conclut qu'avancer était sans risques que ses guiboles le lâche. Comblant la distance qui le séparait de son bien-aimé, il posa affectueusement sa main gauche sur l'épaule visibile du châtain, caressant des doigts de son autre main la joue laiteuse qui reflétait la lumière du soleil matinal.

"Bonjour mon amour..." Murmurra-t-il dès qu'il vit son époux battre des cils et s'étirer. Il l'embrassa doucement pour lui souhaiter une autre bonne journée.

"Que s'est-il passé hier ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne me transformais pas...

\- Peut-être est-ce la potion qui fait un peu plus effet ?

\- Je ne crois pas, elle n'est pas assez efficace pour ça, Severus n'as pas encore finit d'élaborer une nouvelle plus puissante...

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- J'en ai vraiment aucune idée...

\- Tu crois que c'est une sorte... de ménaupause pour loup-garous ?

\- Non, les lycanthropes se transforment de leur bas-âge jusqu'à leur mort...

\- On... devrait en parler à quelqu'un non ?...

\- Oui, je pense que cela serait mieux...

\- Severus ?

\- Non, bien que j'ai confiance en ses capacités de batârd de génie potioniste, c'est d'un examen dont tu as besoin, pas d'une potion quasi meurtrière lancée à l'aveuglette...

\- Sirius... Bongonna le loup-garou.

\- Qwa ?

\- Severus. Langage.

\- Mais qu'il aille se faire f-

\- Sirius.

\- ... Okay. Donc je disais, non, pas ce cher et regrettable Snape car bien qu'il soit doué, je doute que cette situation résulte de ses capacités.

\- C'est déjà mieux mais c'est pas encore ça...

\- Donc... Ste Mangouste ?

\- ... Va pour Ste Mangouste." Les deux jeunes époux partirent s'apprêter rapidement sans déjeuner, on ne sait jamais, cela pourrait fausser les examens. Et Sirius ne voulait pas manger devant son mari qui était sûrement autant affamé que lui.

Passant amoureusement son regard sur les épaules de son chéri, le cadet Black enserra sa taille et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le cou, essayant de le rassurer – et de se rassurer lui-même par la même occasion. Il prit les mains dans les siennes, et ils transplanèrent tous les deux dans un bruit de déchirure qui rendait ce moyen de locomotion si reconnaissable.

RLSBRLSBRLSB

"Vous êtes sûre que je ne peux pas rester ?

\- Oui, . Patientez ici je vous prie.

\- Sûre de chez sûre ?

\- , allez dans la salle d'attente, s'il vous plaît.

\- Vraiment sûre à cent pour cent ?

\- Sirius.

\- Oui mon amour ?

\- Fais ce qu'elle te dit." L'animagus stressait de devoir abandonner son loup pendant quelques minutes le temps d'un scanner magique tout particulier, qui était interdit aux non-personnel de l'établissement et aux non-patients.

C'est ainsi que devant les regards de quelques sorciers ébahis, le brun tourna en rond encore et encore, nerveusement, comptant les carreaux qui était à droite de chaque losange en partant de la diagonale inverse du sang des aiguilles d'une montre – oui, il était vraiment très nerveux, excusez-le le pauvre – à s'en donner le tourni. Eprit d'un étourdissement, il se laissa tomber violemment sur une chaise libre et se prit la tête entre les mains.

"Mon dieu... Remus... que vas-t-il t'arriver ? Gémissait-il.

\- ?

\- Oui ? Répondit l'interpellé dans un espèce de cri étranglé.

\- Le docteur vous attend. Vous pouvez y aller." Conclut l'infirmière en ouvrant la porte. Sirius darqua comme un boulet de canon.

"Alors, qu'y-a-til ?! S'écria-t-il.

\- , j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer... que vous allez être papa.


	3. Chapter 2: Une fille spéciale

**Titre :** Supplices et Suppliques d'une Sorcière

 **Auteur :** DarkFolies

 **Rating :** M (pour langage, scènes explicite et détails de scènes violentes)

 **Disclaimer :** Tout à notre chère J. , et rien à moi (à part le nouveau personnage et les modifications d'intrigues) !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Cette histoire contient une relation homosexuelle, donc toutes personnes qui ne supportent pas, passez votre chemin merci.

Voilà le tout premier chapitre d'une toute nouvelle fanfiction, que j'avais déjà ébauché auparavant maladroitement, mais qui me tenait trop à cœur pour ne pas l'écrire. J'ai décidé d'y mettre un tenant plus tragique.

Je conserve les noms et termes anglais.

Ceci est un re-upload.

RLSBRLSBRLSB

 _11 ans plus tard..._

La petite fille tenait la main de son père. Ils marchaient tous deux dans le Londres moldu, dans un quartier sombre, constitué de maisons grisâtres et de ruelles étroites. Ce n'était ni un endroit qui invitait à la chaleur, ni qui inspirait grandement confiance. Remus Lupin, emmitouflé dans son éternel habit terne et rapiécé, tourna la tête brusquement pour vérifier si lui et sa fille n'étaient pas suivis. Sa progéniture était dissimulé à la vue de tous par une grande cape à capuche grise. Elle tenait sa tête baissée, sous les conseils de son père. Ses bottines noires claudiquaient sur le pavé mouillé, parfois recontrant une flaque d'eau égarée par-ci par-là. Ses jambes étaient fines et élancées, moulées dans un pantalon noir. Leurs mouvements étaient vifs, presque nerveux. À côté d'elle, son père adoptait une démarche plus adulte, bien qu'au moins autant nerveuse.

Il tournèrent à l'angle d'une petit pâté de maisons, en but de sortir à découvert dans une avenue déserte. Lupin ne cessait de jeter des regards anxieux derrière lui. Sa prioprité : ne pas être suivi. Il s'arrêta devant une maison à l'apparence comme les autres. Du moins, aux yeux des moldus qui habitaient dans le coin. Il frappa à la porte, dont le carreau de verre était opaque. Remus tenait sa fille devant lui, ses mains étaient posées sur les épaules menues de sa fille, camouflées sous l'épais tissu. Ils aperçurent vaguement une ombre noire grandissante à travers le verre, puis entiendirent un cliquetis. La porte s'ouvra et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

Une douce chaleur les enveloppa, réchauffant leurs membres endoloris par la morsure du froid de ce mois de décembre. Le couloir n'était pas éclairé, mais une faible lumière filtrait à travers une porte entrebaillée. La porte d'entrée se referma aussitôt derrière eux.

« Bien le bonjour, Lupin.

\- Bonjour Severus. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Comme je le dois. Entre donc, proposa-t-il presque à contre-coeur.

\- Non, non, je te remercie, dit Lupin d'une voix douce. Je ne vais pas rester longtemps. Juste le temps de te donner deux ou trois consignes.

\- Parce que tu ne me crois pas capable de m'occuper de ta fille ? Souligna Snape ironiquement.

\- Molly a refusé de la garder. Après dix ans passés à la garder, elle a craqué. Vicky n'est pas une fille comme les autres, Severus.

\- J'ai cru entendre, oui. » Remus tourna la tête. Il tendit la main pour dévoiler enfin le visage de la petite à son hôte. Elle était couleur porcelaine, mais des rougeurs soulignaient ses pomettes. De longs cheveux bruns ondoyaient jusqu'en dessous de sa taille. Son regard était prenant : ses yeux bleus étaient tellement grands que l'on aurait très bien pu s'y perdre, et avaient un côté globuleux. Sa bouche était petite, mais elle possédait une lèvre supérieure charnue, presque proéminente. Son père regarda à nouveau Snape.

« Comme je te le disais, Vicky est... particulière. » La bouche de Severus se tordit dans un rictus.

« Elle ne parle... pas comme les autres. Elle ne fonctionne pas comme les autres enfants. Elle n'a pas besoin de jouer, une feuille blanche et de quoi dessiner peut très bien l'occuper pendant un bon moment. » Il marqua une pause.

« Elle peut être déconcertante. Ne t'offusque pas si elle te regarde pendant des heures. Et quand je dis ça, j'exagère à peine... Si elle le fait, cela signifie qu'elle t'apprécie. » Snape risqua un coup d'oeil rapide en sa direction, intérieurement amusé du discours du lycanthrope.

« Si elle dessine, ne regarde sous aucun prétexte ce qu'elle fait. Elle pourrait très mal le prendre. Et quand elle en veut à quelqu'un... Elle peut faire souffrir.

\- Tu crois que ça me fait peur ? Je côtoie le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Non, Severus, non. Je te mets en garde. Ne la sous-estime pas, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Même si elle n'a que dix ans.

\- Cela fait beaucoup de mises en gardes... se moqua Severus.

\- Severus. S'il te plaît. » Lupin avait le regard dépité. Snape capitula.

« Très bien. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Si par hasard, Vicky viole ton intimité, confisque-lui son dessin et son matériel. Spécifie-lui que tu la punie. Elle comprendra et ne dira rien.

\- Comment ça, viole mon intimité ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Lupin ?

\- Je te laisse le découvrir. Je te le répète, elle n'est pas comme les autres. » Après un silence malaisant de quelques secondes, il ajouta :

« Les moldus... la qualifierait d'autiste. Mais nous savons très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. » Snape appuya son regard d'un haussement de sourcil. Il était intrigué et se demanda dans quelle affaire il s'était encore embarqué. Garder la fille d'un loup-garou, alors que celui-ci 'profiatait' de la pleine lune. Bien sûr, il aurait largement préféré que ce soit Molly Weasley qui s'occupe de cette tache, mais apparement, elle n'en pouvait plus. Vicky la perturbait beaucoup trop. Si Molly Weasley avait cédé, qu'en serait-il de lui ? Il se savait beaucoup plus tenace que la moyenne. Mais Weasley avait flanché. Et pourtant, elle était forte. Peut être la femme la plus forte qu'il connaissait. Après Lily.

« Voilà. Ah oui, une dernière chose, souligna Remus. Elle a l'habitude de l'heure du coucher. Je lui fais confiance, elle te signalera lorsque ce sera l'heure pour elle de dormir. Fais-la dormir sur le canapé, avec une couverture. Ne t'embarasse pas de sortir un lit pour elle. Elle a l'habitude de dormir n'importe où. Bonne chance, Severus, et encore merci. » Le potionniste hocha la tête.

« Bien... je vais partir. Aurevoir, ma chérie. » Il se baissa et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille. Les deux se regardèrent quelques secondes, tenus par un échange assez étrange (du point de vue de Severus), qui se termina par un 'Moi aussi' du loup-garou. Etrange.

« Aurevoir, Severus. Je viendrai la rechercher demain après-midi. » Son interlocuteur répondit par un signe de tête. Remus partit et Severus referma la porte juste derrière, lui laissant à peine le temps de passer.

« Bien. Je vais rajouter quelques règles. Pas de chaussures de la maison. Surtout si elles sont mouillées, ajouta-t-il avec un regard sur les bottines. Alors on enlève le manteau et les chaussures. » La brunette obéit et tendit la cape à l'homme en noir.

« Deuxièmement, tu peux aller partout sauf dans ma chambre, dans mon bureau et dans mon laboratoire. Compris ? » Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Il prit ceci pour une approbation.

« Et dernièrement, on ne touche à rien. Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair ? » Fit-il de sa voix cassante. Toujours pas de réponse.

« Bien. Allons dans le salon. » L'homme se retourna, faisant virevolter les robes noires dans son sillon. La petite le suivit après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Ses pas étaient étouffés par le tapis feutré. Sa démarche était gracile, fluide. Fragile, presque. Snape était entrain de regarder par la fenêtre, d'où se détachait les ombres des habitations voisines. Il demanda alors :

« Que veux-tu faire ? » La réponse fut longue à parvenir. Lorsque celle-ci lui résonna dans sa tête, il fut tétanisé d'incompréhension pendant quelques secondes. La fille lui avait parlé. Pas normalment, non, bien au contraire. Elle lui avait parlé dans sa propre tête ! Il n'y avait qu'un sorcier aguerri qui pouvait reproduire ceci, et la fille y était parvenue, il ne savait comment.

Severus décida de ne pas se focaliser dessus, même si cela lui était difficile.

« Je reviens. Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut. » Lorsqu'il réapparut, il avait dans les mains quelques feuilles blanches, un crayon, une gomme et un taille-crayon. Il lui tendit, et un 'Merci' se répercuta sur les parois internes de sa tête. Surpris encore une fois, il se bloqua dans son mouvement, bien qu'imperceptiblement. Il la fit asseoir à la table en bois vernie qui était disposée dans le coin gauche de la pièce.

« Si tu tiens à ta fierté, tu n'as pas intérêt à abîmer ma table. Sinon, tu dessines par terre.

\- Cela ne risque pas. Mais j'avoue que je préfère dessiner au sol. Il me faurdait juste un support en dessous des feuilles. » Et elle avait recommencé. Maintenant que la surprise était passée, la colère prenait sa place. C'est avec un rictus qu'il offrait à ses élèves qu'il la houspilla.

« Il t'arrive de parler normalement ? Lança-t-il hargneusement. C'est parfaitement désagréable et très peu convenable.

\- Non. » Une pause.

« Enfin, si, je peux, mais je ne vais pas le faire juste pour te faire plaisir. Je suis comme ça, je ne vais pas changer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Tu dois connaître ça aussi bien que moi, Severus. Et puis, je ne parle que lorsque j'en ressens le besoin. » Severus vit rouge. Après réflexion, il ne se formalisa pas pour le tutoiement et l'emploi du prénom. Pourtant, il sentit une colère sourde bouilloner dans sa poitrine. Elle l'avait appelé Severus ! Et par-dessus tout, elle ne voulait pas parler _n_ _ormalemen_ _t_ !

Se ravisant, il décida de ne pas en tenir compte, si il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres d'un papa-poule, qui de plus était loup-garou. Ansi que les remontrances de ce vieux fou sénile de Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas subir encore et encore ce regard bleu qui sondait tout votre être et qui vous faisait savoir qu'il savait tout de vous. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes importants à se préoccuper, il n'allait pas se rajouter inutilement une charge harassante. L'homme se saisit de son journal et s'assit sur un des grands fauteuils qui ornaient le salon.

Le silence était plutôt apaisant, seul le frottis du crayon gris perturbait cette abscence de bruits. Severus, malgré tout, bouillait intérieurement. La fille de Black, ce parfait trou-du-cul, était dans son salon. Il la gardait ! Et Merlin seul savait que cette petite était _spéciale._ Ayant vécu avec un père moldu, il savait ce qu'était l'autisme. Il s'imaginait sans peine Remus emmenant sa fille chez un psychiatre moldu, en guise de dernier espoir. Il pouvait visualier le médecin déclarer 'Votre fille est autiste asperger.' Il se demandait néanmoins si la fille avait fait la démonstration de ses pouvoirs. Il espérait que non. Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent sur la cause de telles démonstrations. Il était grandement supris. Bien sûr qu'elle était anormale. Pour ainsi dire, les deux seuls sorciers qu'il connaissait qui étaient capables de parler dans la tête des gens – dans la tête des gens non de Dieu ! - étaient Dumbledore et... Voldemort lui-même. Dans quel merdier s'était-il foutu ?

Severus se devait de conserver l'ascendant sur Vicky. Son orgeuil était en jeu. Il releva la tête de son journal. La brunette le dévisageait, ses yeux bleus ne clignant jamais. Cela devait faire un bon bout de temps, d'ailleurs. Il s'apprêta à lui servir un commentaire acerbe mais se ravisa au dernier moment, repensant aux avertissements de Lupin. Il se remit à lire, le coin de sa bouche tordu dans une pensée d'exaspération.

Les heures passèrent. Vicky était assise sur un coussin confortable, et son dessin était disposé sur ses genoux. Severus s'efforçait de ne pas céder à la tentation d'y jeter un coup d'oeil.

Mais soudain...

« Fascinant votre laboratoire ! »

…

…

… « Pardon?! » Snape avait perdu son légendaire sang-froid. Que venait-il de se passer ? Avait-il rêvé ? La gamine ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde, et en plus d'avoir une fois de plus parlé dans sa propre tête, elle avait fouillé dans son esprit sans que lui, parfait Legilimens et Occlumens, ne s'en aperçoive ?! Là, ce fut la goutte de trop.

« Il suffit, jeune fille. Je considère ceci comme un affront direct. C'est outrageusement impoli ! » Puis, se rappelant des paroles de son père :

« Te voilà punie ! » Il arracha le dessin des mains fines de la brunette. Au moment de le poser sur son secrétaire, il eut une hésitation en voyant ce visage dessiné. Il s'était attendu à un dessin simpliste, brouillon, caractéristique d'un enfant de dix ans, mais la réalité était tout autre. Le dessin était un chef d'oeuvre ! Il le représentait lui, un brin sarcastique mais tellement réaliste, un brin d'émotion aussi, telle une blessure jamais cicatrisée, de la profondeur... Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il était choqué par la précision de l'enfant. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était parvenue à le cerner entièrement dans un simple dessin. Pas étonnant, vu qu'elle avait la capacité de fouiller dans les esprits. Qu'était-elle encore capable de faire ? Et que se passera-t-il lorsqu'elle sera admise à Hogwarts ? Il se doutait qu'elle était sous la protection de Dumbledore...

SSVBLSSVBLSSVBL

Le repas était brûlé et atteri sans ménagement sur la table dans un clinquement d'assiette, devant la brune.

« Mange tant que c'est chaud. » Fut le seul commentaire sortit de la bouche de Snape.

Un miracle se produisit.

« Ne perds pas ton temps à essayer d'être le plus désagréable possible pour me pousser à ne plus jamais revenir chez toi. Cela ne marche pas avec moi. » A cet instant, le potionniste avait pu voir ses lèvres s'entrouvrir. Elle s'était décidée à parler comme le commun des mortels... Et par Merlin, il savait ô combien cette remarque était juste. Pourtant, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Pour sa dignité. C'est donc dans un froissement de tissus qu'il fit demi-tour – son éternel demi-tour et ses éternelles robes voletant dans l'air – pour vaquer à ses occupations. Il viendrait vérifier si la gamine avait tout mangé plus tard. Mais il se ravisa. D'un coup de baguette, il rendit le contenu de l'assiette plus comestible. Et repartit sans un regard en arrière.

Les minutes passèrent. La petite sentait des picotements dans les yeux et commençait à bailler. Ce fut donc avec l'idée de dormir qu'elle rejoignit le Maître des Potions en vue de lui faire comprendre son désir de dormir.

Obéissant au lycanthrope, il éteignit les lumière du salon d'un coup de baguette, tira les rideaux, en laissant juste apparaître un rayon de lune, et donna une couverture à Vicky. Il partit sans lui souhaiter bonne nuit. On ne changeait pas Severus Tobias Snape si facilement.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, Severus fut assailli de remords. Quand même, la pauvre petite dormait sur un canapé. Surtout qu'à présent, le feu de cheminée devait être éteind. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait malade demain et aurait à subir les remontrances de son père. Alors, en vérifiant si elle était bien endormie, il se dirigea vers le salon et se posta devant le meuble où reposait la gamine. Il passa un petit moment à la regarder, le rayon blanc éclairant son visage délicat. Il ne savait pourquoi il faisait ça, mais la seule chose dont il était sûr était qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Lentement et très délicatement, il se baissa et souleva la petite fille dans ses bras. Il avança vers l'escalier, qu'il se mit à monter marche par marche, doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller. Il arriva dans un couloir sombre et ouvrit la deuxième porte à droite du corridor. Là, il déposa Vicky sur son lit. Son propre lit. _Merlin, mais que suis-je entrain de faire ?_ Pensa-t-il. Il la glissa sours les draps et prit garde à bien la recouvrir. Il se surprit à baiser son front légèrement.

Puis Seveurs descendit, et s'installa sur le canapé pour dormir à son tour.

SSVBLSSVBLSSVBL

« Alors chérie, comment était-ce ?

\- Bien papa. » Assise sur le plan de travail de la cuisine au Square Grimmaud, elle regardait son père confectionner un gâteau au chocolat pour son retour, les jambes se balançant dans l'air.

« Papa... Il ne m'a pas laissé dormir sur le canapé. » Sans se retourner, le châtain lui servit un 'Ah bon ?' intéressé.

« Oui. Il m'a fait dormir dans son lit. Il croyait que j'étais endormie, mais en fait, j'étais réveillée. Severus m'a portée... Et il est allé dormir sur le canapé. Bien sûr il m'a remise en place avant que je me réveille pour que je ne me rende compte de rien. Mais c'est raté.

\- C'est très gentil à lui. Et tu vas lui dire ?

\- Non. » Un silence apaisant tomba sur eux. Une bonne odeur de chocolat se répendait dans toute la pièce. Après quelques minutes de silence, Vicky Black-Lupin, prit à nouveau la parole.

« C'est lui. » Son père se tendit une micro-seconde à ses côtés.

« C'est... lui ? Osa-t-il lui demander.

\- C'était lui, c'est lui, et ce sera toujours lui. » Conclut-elle dans un souffle.

 _À suivre..._


End file.
